Metroid Final: Code Name GT197
by BohepansThe7th
Summary: Will the war against the Metroids and Space Pirates ever end for Samus Aran? It will now... The final, untold story of bounty hunter Samus Aran begins here. (My first fanfic at this site...tell me everything you think. Hold nothing back.)


Code Name: GT-197  
  
So you think you know me? Me, Samus Aran? Well, prepare to be amazed. If you're actually reading this, then you well deserve to know this story, the final chapter in the Metroid legacy. I've hidden this quite well, so completing the task of actually finding it proves you can know me and can continue my legacy. But let's back up a bit... As you know, I am known in your realm and in mine as a great bounty hunter, though for you the only reason you know this is because the company known as Nintendo brought my stories to you in the form of what you call a video game. Heh. I daresay, an intereting concept, and it simulated my adventures pretty well, considering your technological advancements from when I first arrived here. Now, it may seem illogical to you that they would produce these games so out of order, and heck, I agree, but then, neither you nor I made them, right? I suppose 'Super Metroid' was made before 'Metroid Prime' because they figured since 'Super Metroid' and 'Metroid' took place on the same planet and were similar adventures, they could make them in the same format. Personally, I think it would have been easier to just go in order, but don't tell them that...  
  
But I digress. I suppose that you are wondering how I even made it into your dimention. Very well, let me explain. At the end of 'Super Metroid', as you likely already know, I had a powerful 'Hyper Beam' granted me by the Metroid that saved me. It wasn't a temporary power, either. I kept it even after leaving Zebes. The computer in my Gunship did an analysis of the new 'Hyper Beam' as I was heading to the Galatic Federation HQ to make my report, and discovered that it was somehow the combined power of Chozo technology, Space Pirate technology, and Metroid energy-siphoning capabilities. To be exact, it basically took the Power Beam and combined it with the Space Pirate technology of Mother Brain's draining beam to create a massive stream of pure, non-elemental energy. It also used the Metroid's life energy-draining abilities to turn the target's life energy against it, by draining it and adding it to the power of the Chozo-Space Pirate cross- beam. But before the computer could finish its scans, I arrived at HQ. I went inside to make my report, but unsurprisingly, I was swamped with a deluge of fans the moment I stepped in the door. I suppose the presence of the press attracted quite a crowd, enough to where even the Federation couldn't turn them away. At anyrate, I struggled my way through the crowd and finally made it into a more restricted non-press area. General Grey, leader of the Galactic Federation, was first to greet me. I quickly gave my report, sparing as many details as I could get away with, anxious to see what my new 'Hyper Beam' was capable of. When he asked about the Metroid from Ceres Space Station, I left it simply at this: "It was destroyed." He attempted to get more details from me, but I managed to avoid it. Talking about that Metroid has been hard since the moment I left Zebes...  
  
After I made my report, I reluctantly agreed to make an appearance on TV. Honestly, I'm not really into television appearances, nor being in any awards ceremonies, but I have to make an appearance one in a while, for the fans. I made my quick speech, making sure not to say anything about my Metroid, and ducked out as soon as I could. As per usual, the general caught me, but his purpose wasn't to make me go back; instead, to apologize for any distrust he might have shown previously, that this adventure had earned his trust. Embarassed enough as it was, I made the conversation quick, and managed to avoid my fans as I made my departure in my gunship.  
  
By the time I had returned, the computer had finished making its scans on my 'Hyper Beam'. The results were quite impressive. According to the analysis, it was the most powerful weapon every discovered, and no known creature would likely be able to withstand its force for more than a few seconds. But the other discovery is what shocked me. Scans also indicated that it could be combined with the gunship's power to create a one-time portal into a new dimention. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think even the Chozo had unlocked such a technology. The only catch was, it was a one-way trip. Creating this portal would use up all of the Hyper Beam's power, leaving me basically stranded. Unsure at first that I should use it so soon, I went on about life as usual, until one day when I got a very strange distress signal... 


End file.
